Permintaan
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: kisah konyol antara Tobi dan Kakuzu yang menemukan sebuah teko tua yang berisi Jin Orochimaru


**Hay hay. Kali ini ada temen Naumi yang mau nitip publish fanfic Humor/Parody ni. Jadi, tolong saran dan kritiknya ya. ^_^. Ntar aku sampein ke penulisnya.. makasih ^_^**

Fanfic : Permintaan

Author : Deidara Sasori

Pairing : Akatsuki (Tobi x Kakuzu x Orochimaru)

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Parody

Disclaimmer :

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning:

OOc banget, AU, Gaje abis, Alur kecepatan, Typo, miss typo, abal, oneshot, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan kalau mau FLAME

Summary : kisah konyol antara Tobi dan Kakuzu yang menemukan sebuah teko tua yang berisi Jin Orochomaru

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

**Permintaan**

"Laa laa laa~" terdengar suara cempreng sesosok makhluk gaje yang lagi asik lari-larian di tengah kebun.

DHUAGH!

"Woy! Sapa tuh!" tiba-tiba orang yang ceritanya punya kebun nglempar orang yang nggak tadi jelas pakai batu bata.

"Wadow! Ampun, Bang, Tobi anak baik. Kyaaa~" Takut dilempar lagi, Tobu kabur ke markasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebelum nyampe markas, Tobi ketemu dengan akuntan Akatsuki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mata duitan, Kakuzu.

"Om...Om... ngapain jongkok di situ?" tanya Tobi.

"Sejak kapan gue jadi Om lu? Amit-amit dah," sewot Kakuzu.

"Hehe..."Tobi Cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala pakai kaki.

"Heh Tob, tau nggak? Ini kok ada teko butut di sini?" tanya Kakuzu.

"_Senpai_ bego apa oneng? Tobi yang gini aja nggak geto-geto amat. Ini kan di tempat sampah," jawab Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Pantes dari tadi bau busuk. Kirain elu Tob yang belum mandi,"ucap Kakuzu dengan bego-nya.

"Gemana juga mau mandi? Orang kamar mandi kita aja diambil ama debit kolektor gara-gara nggak bisa bayar utang," sahut Tobi.

"Tuh kan emang elu, ieuh~" ucap Kakuzu sambil niruin gaya Angel di putih abu-abu.

"Emang _Senpai_ Kakuzu pernah mandi?"

"Sering, tapi pake uang. Eh Tob, ini teko kayak yang di iklan rokok itu bukan yah?"

GUBRAK!

"Coba ditendang aja, kali aja keluar kembarannya _Senpai_," usul Tobi.

"Lu pikir gue Jin?" Aura _dethglare_ keluar dari balik tubuh Kakuzu.

"Kyaaa...ampun! Tobi anak baik~"

(SENSOR, adegan terlalu kekanak-kanakan)

Setelah kejadian yang gaje itu selesai, Kakuzu mengambil teko itu dan melemparnya ke arah Tobi.

PRANGG!

"Adow! _Senpai_, sakit tauk! Hikz!" Tobi ala kadarnya.

Tiba-tiba...

BOFFH~

"Kuberi 3 permintaan, monggo." Sesosok Jin berwujud Orochimaru berpenampilan ala India keluar dari dalam teko butut tadi.

"Loh? Tob," Kakuzu menganga lebar ampe rahang bawahnya menyentuh tanah. "beneran kayak yang di iklan," lanjutnya yang nggak percaya.

"Eh? Iya, Senpai. Horee! Puja Jin ajaib! Ayo bikin permintaan!" Tobi girang kayak ketiban kulit duren.

"Ane minta duit 1 koper!" aju Kakuzu.

"Yey! Tobi anak baik minta Helm-nya Pedrosa dong," pinta Tobi.

BOFF~

"Mwahahahaha. Lalu, minta apa lagi?" tanya si Jin Orochimaru dengan centilnya ampe Tobi sama Kakuzu mau muntah.

"1 koper kok kerasa dikit yah? Ane minta _money_ selapangan bola!"

"Yey! Tobi anak baik minta sarung tangan!"

BOFFH

"Eh Tob, kok barang-barang lu aneh-aneh gitu?" tanya Kakuzu sambil melihat barang-barang aneh yang diminta Tobi pada si jin Oro.

"Tobi kan nggak kayak _Senpai_. Tobi anak baik," jawab dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Udah, Cin~ Yang terakhir pada minta apa~" Orochimaru makin kayak banci kaleng yang biasa mangkal di bangjo.

Sementara Kakuzu dan Tobi udah muntah radio.

"Apa ya? Duit udah, Money udah juga. Yang terakhir, ane minta Fulus 10x lipat dari ini, Jin!"

"Baik cin...Neh~"

BOFH

Kakuzu girang banget punya banyak uang.

"Buset, dasar _Senpai_ duit mulu. Jin, Tobi anak baik minta api ama motor dong!"

BOFH

Lalu Orochimaru _kiss bye_ ama Kakuzu dan Tobi, dan ...

GROO~

Uang Kakuzu ludes kebakar. Sementara Tobi udah make Helm ama sarung tangan tadi, terus kabur pake motor tadi yang dimintanya dari Jin Oro.

"..." Kakuzu diam 20 bahasa melihat kekasihnya lenyap.

_**-SELESAI-**_

Catatan Author:

Ini dia cerita temenku.

Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^_^

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


End file.
